Phantom
Phantom(ファントム Fantomu) is the wife of Akujin and a member of Shade. Appearance Phantom is a tall woman with blue hair and amber eyes. She wears a large blue paper flower in her hair. She wears a black robe with multiple red clouds on it. She also wears a ring on her right middle finger. She also wears blue pants that act as shoes as well. Personality Phantom usually has a very emotionless face. True to this, she displays very little emotion towards anything. She is also very calm and manipulative. Due to her sad past, she wishes for a world without war or violence. This is why she is helping Akujin rule Earth-Land. History When she was little, she was a orphan along Nazo and Akujin. From the very start, she supported Akujin and his plans. Magic and Abilities Paper Magic(紙魔法 Kami mahō): This Magic allows Phantom to manipulate paper to create different effects. She normally uses this by turning her entire body into sheets of paper to attack her opponent with. She can also change the paper's shape and color. To travel long distances, she turns into multiple paper butterflies or planes for flight. She can also harden her paper to make paper weapons such as arrows, spears, or shuriken. She can avoid damage by turning into paper, giving her intangibility. It is also known that some of her paper can be explosive. Despite all this, Paper Magic has two weaknesses: Water and Fire. *'Paper Body:' Phantom transforms her own body into large quantities of free-floating, square papers. These papers can then reunite in order to reform her body. *'Paper Blizzard'(紙吹雪 Kami Fubuki): Phantom creates a swarm of paper to engulf her opponent with. She can change the color of the paper for additional effects. **'Gray Dance'(灰色の舞い Haiiro no Mai): Through the use of various amounts of gray paper, Kamika forms a large shield used to protect from attacks, afterwards hovering towards her person. She refers to the colored paper as the "God of Protection" **'Red Dance'(赤の舞い Aka no Mai): Phantom slips a red paper into her index and middle fingers and then releases it into the wind as she blows it, creating a wave of red-colored papers towards the target. She refers it to be the "God of Flames", being unable to be affected by fire. ***'Scatter: '''Phantom manipulates the pieces of red paper into the form of giant-sized fists that punch the target continuously until they explode into a pillar of fire around the target. **'Violet Dance'(紫の舞い ''Murasaki no Mai): Phantom releases enormous amounts of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering the target immobile. She refers it as the "God of Binding". **'Green Dance'(緑の舞い Midori no Mai): Phantom releases a torrent of green-colored papers. As the papers start to surround the targets, they manifest into poisonous gas. She refers to it as the "God of Poison". **'Yellow Dance'(黄色の舞い Kiiro no Mai): Phantom changes the color of her paper to yellow and blows it into the wind. It then explodes into more pieces of paper of the same color and releases a light capable of blinding, or several flashes of lightning that rush towards the target. She refers to the paper as the "God of Thunder". **'White Dance'(白の舞い Shiro no Mai): Phantom releases several streams of white-colored papers. The papers then rush towards the target, strong enough to throw opponents away. Afterwards, the papers surround and slowly freeze the target. She refers to the said paper as the "God of Blizzards". ***'Illusions:' Phantom manipulates the pieces of white paper into a dome that entraps the target. Inside the dome, the target sees illusions of themselves. **'Blue Dance'(青の舞い Ao no Mai): By releasing several blue papers, Phantom forms a large boat made of the colored paper to which she holds on to for transportation. She refers to the paper as the "God of the Winds". **'Black Dance'(黒の舞い Kuro no Mai): Phantom engulfs the target in a sphere formed by pieces of black papers which, according to her, are capable of purging her enemies' darkness. She refers to the colored paper as the "God of Antidotes". **'Indigo Dance'(藍色の舞い Aiiro no Mai): Phantom clothes herself with indigo paper, which she uses as a trap to use the colored papers' effects. After being seemingly hit, Phantom engulfs the target with a large sphere formed using the same papers. The victims inside the sphere will recall their personal traumas related to love, imprisoning them with the pain from the past. She calls these paper as the "God of Love". *'Paper Wings'(紙翼 Kami tsubasa): Phantom creates two angel-like wings made of pure paper. The wings are powerful enough to create intense air pressure by simply flapping them. This is the source of her ephiet. Trivia *Phantom's appearance is based off Konan from Naruto: Shippuden.